Harry the side of the bad
by petzero
Summary: What would have happend if harry was bad?
1. Our story begins!

*this is a new version of harry and his parents are alive just to help you out!!  
  
OK here is the low down of what is about to happen!!! Yes I am giving a low  
  
down! Right now in the story there was a small little boy that love his mom and dad very  
  
much!! Well one day it kind of got ugly this boys name is Harry. He is a really bad  
  
child! You see he was at home one day like normal and kind of got mad at his dad. He  
  
was mad because he never really liked his dad because he always put truth spells on  
  
Harry because he was a very good lyre. So Harry told his dad that he needed fifty dollars  
  
by that night so he could go buy some stuff for school from the black market *he was a  
  
cheep skate and was wanting things for cheep* so he got the money that night by stealing  
  
it from the house safe and went out to the black market. He walked up to Ron that night  
  
and asked for some trick spells he could do on the other schoolmates. Ron gave him  
  
some tripping spells and some jaw removing spells that would really piss off the others a  
  
lot. So that night Harry bought at the black market ally a very long wand (one to poke  
  
others) and a cauldron that did a potion that was ever spoken to it. He came home that  
  
night half beat and went to bed. That night the mail came in at twelve o clock midnight  
  
like always but not like normal a letter came for Harry.  
  
* Ok people I need at least 25 reviews at least plz because I want to make more but I need reviews!! So plz review!! Thank you a lot!! I am out! * 


	2. our story continues

The second part of out story! Ok back to where we were!  
  
The next morning Harry woke up to a horrible scream coming from the down stairs. He shot out of bed and ran to the kitchen in wonderment. Harry and his parents were standing in horror when they opened harries letter. It said, "We are not happy to say this but u are not accepted to Hogwarts. We have herd that you have some behaving to fine tune before we will let you in we do not want our students to be in any danger. Please send us a post when you have had some kind of miracle that is a big behavioral change." Harry was in wonderment why was his parents so mad at him? All he had to do was stop being a menace for a wile and get in to Hogwarts then he would be a menace. So after three weeks Harry was on a no food if done something bad diet. So for about 5 days Harry didn't do anything bad until the final day of the agreement he had with his parents. On the last day Harry stole more money so he could go to the movies with all his friends. He really never got caught but he didn't feel right so he left during half the movie and came home. As he walked through the door he saw his mom crying very heavily. He asked her what was wrong and she said, " Son I am afraid I have very bad news your father.... Has been in a terrible wizard duel." Harry dropped his jaw and was thinking to him self "yes finally he is gone and hopefully he wont come back!!" Then he smirked and went to bed.  
  
The next day he got a letter from Hogwarts that he could come and that if he ever got in trouble they would expel him. So sure enough Harry was happy and was thinking "ha I can do a lot of things if they don't catch me!!" So as the days came closer Harry looked up every trick spell he could get from the black market and from Ron. The day finally came and Harry went with his mom to the train. As he went on the train he acted all nice and cheerful. But when he got on he was in a whole different world.  
  
  
  
*Ok I guess we will stop there today and now I want 35 reviews so keep it coming people!!! * 


	3. the train ride!

*if you don't know what is happining right now it goes like this!! : ok harry has just got a leter that said he couldent go to Hogwarts because he was a bad child. So harry made a deal with his parents and Hogwarts to be good for 5 days andf he could come! So harry was good and on the last day stole and herd about his fathers wizard deul. Right now harry just got on the train*  
  
As harry steps up on the train he sees the compartment that ron is in so he sits down into it and starts to chat.  
  
Harry askes "so who is this lovely lady ron?"  
  
Ron "this is hermione rigt?"  
  
Hermione "yes"  
  
Harry "so hermione do u do any drugs because I realy need something in me I haven't had anything in 5 days!"  
  
Hermione " well actually I am kinda a crack addict!"  
  
Ron "you are?? wow I wouldent expect!"  
  
Harry "so you have any crack?"  
  
Hermione "well I don't have any any more I used it all up today! So sory!"  
  
Harry "well its ok!"  
  
As the train speads far and far away from the train station the three people get to know a lot about each other and what harry is planning to do at Hogwarts! 


	4. lets go to hogwarts!

As the train comes to a stop the train opens its top up and flings the kids onto the sidewalk. As Harry stands up he says  
  
"Wow that feels like when u have a hang over and you just woke up!!"  
  
Ron giggled and Hermione gave him a startling look  
  
"So what does it feel like to have a hang over?" Ron says  
  
"Yeah I had one once...... Are you saying the both of you haven't had one?" says Harry in amazement  
  
"Well we never actually had one," says Ron and Hermione at the same time  
  
"Holy cow" harries jaw drops " you just lied and you never actually did drugs!!"  
  
"We will try for you if you want! This year will be the best year of our life"  
  
So they stud up and they start to walk up to the school where he will have to teach some lyres how to do some drugs and they wont be taking it in so smooth! 


	5. into our houses we go!

As the first years walk into the great hall Harry sees some things that he wished he had at his home  
  
"Wow, I would love to have candle that never burned out! Then I can smoke my bong for hours!" Harry thinks about  
  
"I wonder if they have some spells that can turn a owl feather into a sack of weed!" Harry still amazed and talking to him self again.  
  
"Did you know that the hat has sorted everyone since the start of the school!" Hermione says happily.  
  
"If you used that mind of yours then you could have got me some herbs to eat so I can get stoned! You can make wizard weed!! But I guess you are to good, well anyway at the end of this school term you will be doing every drug in the world! Harry says to Ron and Hermione secretly  
  
"As I call your name you will put the hat on and it will sort you into yours houses!" says Prof. Mcgonagall.  
  
"Harry P. please step forward!" she says  
  
"Here goes nothing" Harry says as he walks to the hat  
  
"Wow I see you have done many drugs in your life Harry" says the hat  
  
"Well I really want to be in the same houses with Ron and Hermione!" says Harry "so can I give you a sack of pot can you get them in the same house as me?  
  
"Ok, I just want it right now!" says the hat  
  
"Fine" Harry reaches in his pocket and pulls out a sack of pot and puts it under the hat "there, you happy?"  
  
"Why yes I do, thank you very much!" says the hat  
  
As Harry walks away he hears the hat saying something like the misses is going to HI tonight! 


	6. lets begin!

As Harry finds out that he is in the HI in the Sky room he finds out that the hat has kept his word and put Hermione and Ron with him. Also Harry got a letter from him that read:  
  
Harry,  
  
Thank you so much for the sack the misses was very pleased to see that she hasn't had some of that in ages. Also you have given me an idea, if you give me around 4 days I can make you some wizard weed to finish off you collection of drugs! Ok well if you still need to have your stack hidden just give it to me in the great hall so you don't get caught!  
  
Your friend THE SORTING HAT  
  
"Wow" says Harry "I didn't really know the hat was into this stuff!"  
  
"So Harry when are you going to teach us?" says Ron  
  
"Yes Harry can u show us now? No one is in here! So show us!" says Hermione happily  
  
"Ok fine!" says Harry "just say inhale la drugs"  
  
"That sounds easy," says Ron and Hermione  
  
After they say this pipes magically appear and the ends are in their mouths  
  
"Now what do we do Harry?" says Hermione  
  
"Inhale!" says Harry very angrily! 


End file.
